unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Nonsense
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Franklin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Guy (Talk) 21:38, September 27, 2012 Hey, I'm an UnAnything admin, Thebiguglyalien. I have noticed you've been editing a lot lately, and that's great. However, some of your editing habits are going to need to change. The main problem is when you make new pages. When you make a new page, it should have sufficient content, as you can see in many of our other pages. Making pages with just a picture, just a few sentences, just an infobox, or a combination of those isn't enough. Making a page that is just a paragraph is also frowned upon. It simply needs more. Also, you should add categories to pages you make as well. Generally, a page should be finished before it is published. Also, you tend to make a lot of edits in a row on a single page. This clogs the recent changes, and it is much easier just to edit the entire page at once. Thanks! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Hey, I was adding on to the unanything game, however, I was doing it in the wrong format. No problem. It was an easy fix. And thanks, it definitely needs expansion. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) the fakegee vs arlen, the fakegee war 2 now you were confused but i can't blame you for that. this war is the same with the first fakegee war but instead the fakegees worked together to defeat the arlenian empire. see what i mean let talk on the chat this is from ez try and make a fakegee and if he or she is not with hergee, then he or she is his enemy but if it is then it is his ally one more note you do know we already have a chat room right? any hope for more fakegees cause i have some hope Yeah, he gave problems sometimes while I was here before. I'm pretty sure we can take care of it, as it's only a matter of blocking him or any other user that won't listen to reason. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me! 15:30, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You know, I'm getting really sick of the people who don't have any clue how to edit a wiki. Not going to give names, but it's easy to tell because I'm forced to regularly clean up after them. Do you think we should make it more clear what we want, or should we keep pushing buttons? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Too many Fakegee's? There's so many Fakegee's now. >.< And people godmod them way too much. Do you think we need a "No more Fakegee's" policy? Of course, the Fakegee's that we currently have can stay. --Mcfan2 (talk) 21:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Movie poster for T-2500.5: The Movie Can you make a poster for T-2500.5: The Movie? It will have T-2500.5 with rocket legs and ion cannons with a cool look on his face from the Regular Show episode "Cruisin'" also with the enlarged T-5001 behind him. Marc122 (talk) 03:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Lately we've been having a problem with inactive admins. In order to clean it up, I've removed your admin rights. Feel free to ask for admin rights if you ever come back! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC)